Fun Revenge
by Sephiroth's Angel 001
Summary: A little somethin made up. A little funny, some love, and scarring. Beware.


"James, _he _did it again!" The female demoness sighed as she yelled to her ghost vassal. The both of them sat down in their grand mansion. Her numerous vassals, including some beastmasters, ninjas, healers, fighters, and the occasional sinner or two, busily ran about, doing their random chores.

"Lady Lilith, just calm down." the ghost took off his butler's suit and went in his room to change. Her black demonic wings flapped gently, while her slender black tail curled around her waist. Her rose red eyes shinned with anger as she thought. She swatted some of her hanging, pitch black hair that rested at her waist.

"How can I calm down? That low ranking Vyers tricked me again!" her eyes narrowed as she thought of the purple haired aristocrat. Even for someone that her little cousin and her friends "pound" constantly, he was extremely smarter than he looked.

"He tricked your gunners, who are really vulnerable to mental ailments." he changed into some shorts and a white top. The mansion was extremely hot for a special reason.

"Yeah, and then he casts a fire spell on my entire palace! If it gets any hotter, I'm taking EVERTHING off!" she took off her tank top, leaving her in a red halter bra and a lavender miniskirt.

"You could get Etna to extract sweet revenge for you."

"I'm a demon lord. I'm a grown demon, while she still looks like a little child. I'm not asking for help from my smart-mouthed, _Beauty Queen_ cousin." she rolled her eyes. Although Lilith lived in a different dimension, she visited her cousin and her friends often.

"So, what are you going to do to him?" James ordered some vassals around while he lay back in the pool.

"James, outside of battle, you really are a lazy ghost." she shook her head as a teasing thought entered her mind. She chuckled to herself before flying to her room.

"What are you doing?" he opened his eyes and took a sip of his pina colada.

"I'm going to pay a visit to my cousin!" she packed a carry bag of clothes before opening a portal to another netherworld.

"What the hell!?" a male fighter yelled. He and some others were walking around the castle, minding their own business. They stumbled onto the fallen angel herself, Flonne, and decided to sit in on one of her love lectures. They now realized, they have made the biggest mistake of their lives. A gunner took off his hat and was loading his revolver to kill himself, a witch was trying to decide what spell she could use that would knock her out for the rest of the day, and Overlord Pierre herself was sleeping.

"Lilith, what are you doing in this dimension again?" Pierre woke from her nap and stared at her.

"What's up Pierre? Flonne, I think that your students want to die." the blonde girl looked around the room. The gunner was about to kill himself, the witch knocked herself out with a block of ice, and Pierre went back to sleep.

"Oh. Miss Lilith, what are you doing here?" she bowed and smiled. Her red wings fluttered with joy. Fallen angels were weird sometimes.

"I'm visiting my favorite netherworld again." She walked all the way up to the Overlord's bedroom. The little kid was sleeping, so she took her book out and cast a lightning spell from it.

Laharl stood up, along with his hair, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shut up kid, I'm back for another visit. Where's my room?" his eyes grew large as he stared at her.

"Nobody talks to me like that! I'm the overlord! Get out of my castle!" Laharl threw a little fit that lasted 30 minutes or so, until she yawned in the middle of it.

"That's all well and good, but I'll just pick out my own room. See ya "La-La!" he started to scream, again, when she called him by his nickname, "La-La".

She walked into a vacant room, set her stuff down, and pulled out her packed clothes. She let out an evil grin as she eyed her "uniform" for her secret mission. It held a black bra with a matching, lacy thong. She also packed her white see-though, silk robe and her black heels. She changed her clothes before going to the Dimension Guide.

"Lilith, what the hell are you doing dressed like that?" she looked at the demoness that walked up to her.

"I'm going to get my revenge on Vyers! He cast a fire spell on my place, forcing it to heat up uncontrollably." She held a black whip in her hands as she smiled.

"Oh dear." she eyed the black whip, "How long have both of you known each other?"

"Since our teen years and he's still annoying." Lilith smiled, "Some demons just need to be taught a lesson, really."

"I'll take you there, but you're flying back." she shuttered as she opened the gate.

"You really can't come inside the palace." a zombie stood outside the doors.

"How much are you getting paid for this?"

"Well, he's paying me 1000 hell by the hour." the zombie watched as his left arm fell to the ground.

"I'll give you 10,000 hell if you let me inside." she picked up his arm and placed the sack of money in his hand.

"I didn't see anything." he nodded and started to whistle.

"Vyers!" she yelled inside his home, "Come out little girl!" Well, said demon turned a corner and put his hand over her mouth. He lifted her effortlessly off the ground, rushed into his room, threw her on the bed and locked his door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she sat up from the bed as he leaped on her and pined her to the red silk sheets.

"We're been testing each other for thousands of years. You look good in black and white, by the way." his lavender hair hung over and framed her face, "You just can't get enough of me."

"First, don't flatter yourself miss." his deep red eyes narrowed, "I'm just here because you cast that damned spell on my house!"

"If you don't try to raid my place, I would've done it. I'm a man, by the way."

"No you're not." she smiled as his eyes narrowed even more.

"I am too."

"You are not."

"I am too."

"You are not." she stuck her pink tongue out in the air.

"Do you want me to prove it?" he caught her tongue in his fingers and pulled slightly.

"You can't prove anything if you don't have any evidence." she smirked as a low growl emitted from his throat.

A sadistic, wicked smile crossed his annoyed face. He held her hips still and started to grind his pelvis into hers. A look of shock and surprise crossed her face as she giggled and gasped.

"Mid-boss, are you trying to turn me on?" a look of innocence crossed her face.

"I know its working." he leaned his head down and used his tongue to lick around her chest. Her hands went to his hair as he drew little designs onto her chest.

"Mike, are you shooting your shotgun again?" a thief stormed into the room, "It's 3 in the morning you idiot!"

"Shut up Bridget! What the hell is that loud banging noise?" he turned on his light and walked around the palace with her.

"Flare, what are you doing?" they yelled into the dragon's den.

"I was sleeping!" he roared and fell back to sleep.

"Well, it's coming from the Master's room." the guard zombie _slowly_ walked around in the halls; "I see the Master is having some fun, if you know what I mean." he laughed for several seconds.

"That's just gross." Bridget shuddered. Several seconds later, the loud crack of a whip was heard throughout the entire palace. They just screamed and ran back to their rooms.


End file.
